Remember
by loyalcouple123
Summary: Why did Zeon and Dufort wanted to live with Kiyomaro and Gash,and suddenly something happened Kiyomaro is panicking,Dufort have took something from Kiyomaro !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my second fic so that's why please go easy on me, but please tell me where is my mistake if you saw one, I will try my best to write better next time, thank you ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Unexpected Guests<strong>

As usual Gash begged Kiyomaro to let him go to school with him " Please, Kiyo, you don't have to be so mean like that everyday, I promise that I won't be noisy ", Gash said, pulling Kiyomaro's pant, " No is no, and stop pulling my pant, it annoyed ", the brunette said, walking out of the door, Gash chase after him.

While walking to school without noticing that Gash is behind him all the time, he pump into someone, someone he know pretty well, an unexpected guests, Dufort and Zeon, " Wha... What are you two doing here ?", Kiyomaro and Gash said in unison, " Gash didn't I tell you to saty home, never mind about that, right now we have to take care these two ", Kiyo said, pulling out a red book in his backpack, " W-Wait hold on, we aren't here to fight you know " Zeon explained, Kiyo raised an eyebrow, confused " What do you mean ?", " What I mean is that we came here to ask or your permission, we need a place to live now, so can we stay at your place ? " the siver hair demon ask, looking as if he is telling the truth.

_**Flashback**_

"You know Dufort, I think that it time for us to stop doing evil stuffs, and become a good person " the silver hair demon said, looking at his human partner, " ... Why would you want to do that Zeon ? " his partner ask, looking suspiciously at him, " Well cause I getting tire of being avoid by people " Zeon pouted.

" I want to become a good brother too, it somehow lonely now that Gash isn't here, how about we move in to live with Gash and Kiyo ? " the demon said with excitement, his human partner look at him, unbelievable, a heartless demon now wanted to live with his brother and another human, that's totally weird, ' Did he hit his head somewhere yesterday ? ' Dufort think, still can not believe what he just heard.

But he didn't really care about that so that's why they are now on the way to Kiyomaro's house, the boy who will have to face a lot of troubles, when the silver hair demon with his human partner ready messed up his life.

**_End of Flashback_**

" No " the brunette said plankly, and he continues walking, but it seem like the demon isn't giving up yet so he followed him, Dufort too, and Gash also.

Kiyomaro wondered why do he have to deal with this everyday, " No you guy can not go to my school ", " Unless you let us stay at your place " Zeon reply immediately.

"You...", Kiyomaro think for awhile, he is thinking if letting Zeon and Dufort stay then it will definitely be a pain, but if they go to school with him then it will even be a bigger problem. So he decided " Fine, fine, fine you can stay but you have to play with Gash every single day, and definitely DO NOT follow me to school with Gash, get it ? " the boy ask, looking down at the silver hair demon, " Yes, I get it, so well then have a safe trip ", the demon said dragging Dufort and Gash back to home, well Kiyomaro's home of course.

So that's why Kiyomaro finally have a really normal, quiet in school without worrying about Gash, when the day end, and he get home, 'it seem like those three are out somewhere' he thought looking around the house, ' Ah so they were actually here ' the brunette quietly walking into his room trying to see what are they doing, they are making a bet !

They were making a bet that who can provoke Kiromaro the most win, ' Huh provoke me ? They are dead meat, then he walk up to them pretend like he just got home, " What are you guy talking about ? " he ask as if nothing happened.

' Hum, let see what would you guy do to provoke me ', " Kiyo, we catch a lot of yellow fish today and it was yummy " Gash said, exciting. Everyone turn stone, " Uh huh, and ? " Kiyo ask, a long pause " Wah, Kiyo being mean to me, Zeon ", " There, there, there see Kiyo, why don't you just at least be nice with him once ? " Zeon said, looking angry at the young boy, ' Wha...? I can't believe this, Zeon being nice to Gash ? ' the brunette said, look surprising, but he decide to ignore it, ok Gash fail, now it Zeon's turn.

So it Zeon's turn, "Kiyo, this morning when you are in school I was so bore that I broke all of your stuff in the next room, it like a messed in there, " What, that's suppose to be Gash's room, but he scare to be sleeping alone, so I let him sleep with me, and you did what, Zeon, you better clean that up later !", " See I told you, that it would provoke him " Zeon said proudly.

Then the last person would be Dufort, so he isn't really planning anything, because he is being force to play, so he just going to think up some excuse, while standing up, Dufort start to get up and walking toward Kiyomaro.

He sat in-front of the brunette, and just sat there silent, it start to get on the brunette's nerve, ' How long will he let me wait, is this one way to provoke me or something ? ' he thought, looking at Dufort with irritating.

Not only Kiyomaro is being provoke even Zeon is starting to get impatient, " Dufort if you don't know what to do, then just follow what I told you to do ", the silver hair demon said as he slapped the human on the back, since Zeon is inhuman, it make Dufort fell on top the brunette, Kiyomaro stared with wide eyes as his lips being locked with Dufort's. Zeon and Gash stand and watch with wide eyes with their mouth open.

The brunette push the other human away, " AAAAAHHHHHHHH, ZEON, YOU... YOU ... " the brunette is trying his best to talk, he is trying to calm himself down, he is blushing his face is super red, he is trembling, he is panicking, he is trying to think what can he do now, ' Calm down, I have to calm down' he keep on repeating the thought, he starting to getting dizzy. Then, before he know he had fainted.

' What... What happened to me, ah that's right, I remember I was being provoked by Gash and Zeon, and... Dufort... DUFORT ?, now I remember he kissed me, I... ' Kiyomaro is panicking again as he starting to regain consciousness, "WAHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? " the brunette yelled as Dufort leaned closer to him, taking the other male temperature by pressing his own forehead against the smaller male's.

" I'm checking your temperature " Dufort said, remove his forehead, " It didn't look like you are sick " Dufort looked at Kiyomaro, " Of course, because I wasn't even sick in the first place " Kiyomaro explained, jumped out of the bed, " Well, then is it because of the kiss that make you fainted ? " Zeon ask, smirking.

Kiyomaro paused, blushed right up to his ear. " Ah ha, so I was right !" Zeon said proudly, trying to look smart, " NO, y-y-you are wrong ", 'Damn it I'm not suppose to stutter' Kiyomaro bit his lips. " Hum ? you stutter, don't tell me you actually like it " Zeon laughed, " N-No, I DON'T MY FIRST KISS IS BEING STOLEN BY A GUY, YOU SAY THAT I LIKE TO BEING KISSED BY GUYS ? NO I DON'T " Kiyomaro yelled, 'Damn it stop already' Kiyomaro thought, trying to stop himself from saying more unnecessary things.

He have a feeling that from now on, he will never have a peaceful life anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter one, what do you guy think about my story, please review thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2, I hope you like it, thank you.**

**Kiyomaro : What are you doing ?.**

**Me : I'm writing about you guy, and I definitely will work hard.**

**Kiyomaro : Ok, I'm glad you finally work hard on it.**

**Me : Yeah, I know (smile)**

**Kiyomaro : Keep writing and work hard on it, I'm sure that it would be great ^^.**

**Me : Thank you Kiyo-sama, thanks for supporting me. (smile)**

**Dufort : (Glaring at the little girl )**

**Me : What ?**

**Dufort : Nothing, it just that I don't like you and your story is suck. **

**Me : ( Turn to rock )**

**Kiyomaro : There, there, there, I'm sure he don't mean it.**

**Me : ( Crying hard )**

**Kiyomaro : Since she is still crying and upset about it, I guess I will do it, the kid who wrote this do not own Zatch Bell. Oh and english is not her first language, but hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Fate<strong>

After that night, another day has come. " Zeon ! You noisy little brat, don't step on my food, because of you, I have a freaking nightmare yesterday !", Kiyomaro yelled, his face turn red instantly after he shout. He try his best to shrugged off the thought of yesterday incident, poor little guy had been struggling over something like that whole night, but he have a really strange feeling about it, it is something he don't even understand it himself. " You know getting a nightmare isn't my fault that you have it, but i you meant about the kiss then sorry I forget that I have super power, happy ? " the silver hair demon said, look irritated.

Kiyomaro blushed " You know damn well I wouldn't be happy, I'm so sleepy right now is because of SOMEONE fault, that I can not even close my damn eyes, so don't sorry that halfass, ok ?" the teenager shouted, trying to hide his embarrassment, but fail. The demon think for a while before looking at Gash his younger brother, " Gash can you please tell Dufort to come down here ? " Zeon said, winking at his brother, "Ok !" and so the yellow hair demon ran as fast as he can upstair, after a few second he pulled Dufort's sleeve, dragging him down the stair, Kiyomaro have a bad feeling about this, he know that Zeon is planning something bad, but he wonder what could it be.

As Gash dragging Dufort toward Zeon, Kiyomaro stared at the demon, still confused, until Zeon asked straightforward, "Dufort how do you feel about the kiss you shared with the human yesterday ? ", " Dufort look surprise, this is the first time Kiyomaro ever see his face have such an expression, no, maybe it is the first time his face show an expression.

Dufort started to turn red, he look at the ground, trying to hide his red face, Kiyomaro stared at him, surprised, wow who would ever know that when Dufort blush he could be sooooooo adorable. " I don't know, but somehow I have a really strange feeling after that kiss, it something I can not figure it out what is it " Dufort started, looking at Kiyomaro, who now gave him a smile, he know how Dufort feel he have felt the same way.

" Huh ?, ok so you guy still don't know what is the answer for each other, come on then it would be boring, really what are you guy just going to stand here and blush for hours ?, I think that you two need to think about this for awhile !" both of the human looked at the demon surprised, was all of those words coming out from the demon, but after awhile Kiyomaro decided to think about it later, he have school anyway, so he have to hurry, "Bye, I will see you later, and don't you dare to cause any trouble in my house" the brunette said goodbye before he go, " When the human come back from home, there will be many **fun** things await or him " the silver hair demon said, smirking.

So back to Kiyomaro, he have a bad day at school, he didn't listening to his teacher at all, even when his friends is talking to him, after a long day in school, Kiyomaro walked home, he is so tire, he have think about the kiss from the beginning of class til the end of it. He still can't figure it out why, sure he is smart in school and test and stuff, but if he or anyone else is in an awkward position like that, not even a genuis know what to do.

When Kiyomaro arrived home, he felt nervous, as the atmosphere of his house is getting more and more depressing, he walked inside the house, upstair, the house was so quiet that it make him shivering.

" Hum, I see that you have came home " Zeon said as he walking out of kitchen, cream is all over his face, " What the... Wha- hey what are you doing " Kiyomaro said as the demon dragged him into the kitchen, where Dufort is, "Here is the cake, it took us more than 5 hours to make it " the demon said, annoyed.

Dufort took Kiyomaro's hand, " Kiyo, I think that, I might like you, because... after I have thought about what happened yesterday and I'm pretty sure that I like you " Dufort said, grinning at Kiyomaro, who is blushing right now. " I... I have never think that I would be blushing because of a guy before, but I... I also think that I might like you too " Kiyomaro said, hesitate a little, but there's nothing to actually hesitate about, so after confession their love, Dufort and Kiyomaro kissed again, but this time it was not an accident, the kiss was real, and passionate, "Awww, they are so cute together right Zeon ?" Gash asked, " I hate to admit it but yes " Zeon said as the two demons watched their bookkeepers kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Thank you guys or actually review and tell me my mistake, but English is not my first language, and I'm sorry that I didn't mention it, but I hope you like it please review.<strong>

**Zeon : Hum, Dufort is right your story is suck.**

**Me : Aw just be quiet, I tried my best.**

**Zeon : Whatever I'm not interest.**

**Me : Well, hope you enjoy it !**

**Zeon : Hey, don't ignore me you human !**


End file.
